Destinado a Fazer a Diferença
by Cas'Pat
Summary: O destino é algo misterioso e complicado. Mas não para ele. James Potter estava destinado a fazer a diferença. 1960-1981 Homenagem a James Potter pelo seu aniversário, dia 27 de Março. - One-shot -


**Nome: **Destinado a Fazer a Diferença  
**Autoras: **Cássia e Patrícia (Marauders'C e Pattt são as nossas contas individuais respectivamente)  
**Classificação: **K+  
**Resumo: **O destino é algo misterioso e complicado. Mas não para ele. James Potter estava destinado a fazer a diferença. Homenagem a James Potter pelo seu aniversário

**Disclaimer: **O Harry Potter não foi criado por nós. Infelizmente.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1960 – **_nascimento._

O som de um bebé a chorar ecoou por todo o espaço. O que por muitos poderia ser considerado como algo normal, casual, talvez até ligeiramente irritante, foi considerado uma maravilha para aquele casal. Era o primeiro sinal de vida que o seu filho acabado de chegar ao mundo dava. O tão esperado filho. O tão desejado filho. O seu _milagre_.

-- Ele é perfeito. – Murmurou Sarah, segurando o seu primogénito no colo, tentando acalmar-lhe o choro.

John aproximou-se da mulher e do filho, visivelmente emocionado, e ajoelhou-se perto deles.

-- Ele é parecido comigo, não é? – Perguntou num sussurro ainda mais baixo que o de Sarah, com medo de perturbar o bebé.

A esposa não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. O recém-nascido, como se tivesse adivinhado que falavam dele, abriu os olhos para o mundo pela primeira vez.

-- Ele tem os teus olhos. Grandes e cor de avelã. – Concordou Sarah comovida.

**James Potter** estava destinado a fazer a diferença.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1962 – **_2 anos._

-- Ainda tens febre Jamie… – Disse Sarah, passando carinhosamente a mão pela testa do filho.

-- Nãão… – Resmungou James com um suspiro, fazendo beicinho.

Naquele ano, o mês de Março tinha sido terrivelmente frio e nevado. James, como qualquer outra criança, tinha um enorme fascínio pelo manto branco que cobria todo o país, e adorava fazer enormes bonecos de neve. Infelizmente desta vez, nem os muitos casacos, nem o chocolate quente da mãe o impediram de apanhar uma forte constipação.

-- Eu sei que hoje não é o melhor dia querido. Mas isto é uma coisa que acontece. Amanhã já vais estar bom de novo.

-- Mas eu quia bincar. – Tentou o moreno, numa voz triste, com o seu vocabulário imperfeito, típico de um menino da sua idade.

Sarah sorriu levemente. Era uma pena que o seu pobre filho estivesse doente no próprio dia de anos.

-- James… Estás a arder em febre…

James, na sua inocência de criança, tentou esconder as bochechas rosadas e abriu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu, com o objectivo de conseguir mostrar que ainda estava capaz de comemorar o seu aniversário.

-- Eu 'tou bem mamã!

-- Óptimo! Assim vais poder aproveitar a tua prenda! – Exclamou John, que tinha acabado de chegar ao quarto do filho. Consigo trazia uma enorme caixa azul, que começou a abanar em frente da cara do filho, brincando com ele.

James tentava alcançar a caixa com os seus pequenos braços, mas John não fazia questão de tornar isso fácil, pois cada vez que o pequeno se aproximava da caixa, ele afastava-a mais.

Sarah sorria ao assistir à cena entre pai e filho, apreciando a felicidade genuína estampada no rosto de James.

**James Potter** estava destinado a fazer as pessoas sorrir.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1965 – **_5 anos._

-- Mamã! Papá! Acordem, já é tarde! – Saltitava uma criança de cabelos rebeldes na cama dos pais.

-- Jamie… São sete horas da manhã. Ainda é muito cedo. – Respondeu a mãe, ainda sonolenta, tentando abrir os olhos.

-- Não é nada mamã! Temos que nos despachar, nunca é muito cedo para festejar!

Este ano, os pais de James decidiram fazer uma festa grande, com várias famílias bruxas conhecidas e amigas, para comemorar a meia década de vida do seu filho.

Os McKinnon, uma família muito chegada aos Potter, foram os primeiros a chegar. O casal McKinnon tinha três filhos: dois rapazes mais velhos, e uma menina da idade de James.

-- Lene vai dar o teu presente ao Jamie. – Disse Susan McKinnon à sua filha, passando-lhe o embrulho para as mãos.

Marlene aproximou-se do aniversariante, olhando-o fixamente com os seus redondos olhos azuis.

-- Parabéns… – Disse numa voz tímida, entregando-lhe o presente e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Poderia ter sido um momento absolutamente adorável, se James, como que instintivamente, não tivesse limpado logo a cara à manga da sua camisola.

-- James! – Ralhou Sarah. – Isso não se faz, é má educação!

Mas os McKinnon não pareceram ficar chateados. E Marlene, que olhava o rapaz com um sorriso maroto, não pareceu nada ofendida.

-- Não te preocupes com isso Sarah. Eles ainda são crianças, é normal. Aposto que daqui a uns anos, ele não se vai importar nada. – Sossegou Susan.

E os quatro pais olharam-se com cúmplices sorrisos.

Naquela idade, James não ligava nada ao sexo oposto. Mas daí a alguns anos, as coisas iriam mudar.

Ou então, ele talvez estivesse apenas à espera da pessoa certa.

**James Potter**, apesar de atrair muitas mulheres,estava destinado a uma só.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1968 – **_8 anos._

-- Então gostaste da festa campeão? – Perguntou John enquanto tentava cobrir o filho com os lençóis azuis de vassourinhas.

-- Claro! Viste-me a voar? Eu consegui assustar a Lene! Ela pensava que eu ia cair da vassoura! – Respondeu James, com a excitação ainda presente na voz e um sorriso maroto.

-- Vais ser um grande jogar de Quidditch Jamie, tenho a certeza. Vais fazer com que a tua equipa em Hogwarts ganhe muitas taças.

James ficou radiante com o elogio do pai. Ele sonhava com isso todas as noites, e ouvir o mesmo da boca do seu pai, transmitia-lhe confiança. – Qual foi a tua equipa em Hogwarts papá?

-- Eu fui dos Gryffindor, onde reinam os ousados e corajosos! – Disse John com um brilho no olhar, empunhando uma espada invisível. – É a equipa dos valentes!

-- Então eu também quero ser um Gryffindor como tu!

-- Todas as equipas são boas Jamie. – Falou Sarah, entrando no quarto com um copo de chocolate quente na mão. – Agora bebe isto para depois dormires.

Depois de fazer o que a mãe lhe disse, James aninhou-se na cama.

-- Quando for para Hogwarts vou sentir muitas saudades vossas. – Confessou o pequeno numa voz sonolenta, fechando lentamente os olhos. A sua respiração era lenta e calma, e em breve estaria a sonhar com espadas e leões.

Sarah não conseguiu reprimir uma lágrima que brilhou à luz da lua. O seu coração contraiu-se de alegria e, ao mesmo tempo, de tristeza, por saber que daí a poucos anos iria deixar de ter a companhia constante do filho.

**James Potter **estava destinado a ser um Gryffindor.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1971 – **_11 anos._

-- Podes ir embora rapaz. Mas se voltas a fazer mais piadinhas deste género eu vou ter com o Director e peço-lhe para voltar a usar as minhas velhas correntes…

-- Sim, certo. Mal posso esperar. - Retorquiu James, atirando o pano sujo para o chão e desaparecendo rapidamente da vista do velho zelador.

Devido a uma brincadeira com um feitiço sobre a cabeça de Aubrey, uma Ravenclaw do Segundo Ano, que fez com que o seu tamanho duplicasse, James e Sirius receberam um castigo duplicado. Nem o facto de um deles fazer anos comoveu McGonagall. Aliás, em apenas cerca de 7 meses, a professora já os conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que não os devia por a cumprir detenção juntos.

-- Ei James! Estava à tua espera. – Chamou Sirius, encostado displicentemente a uma parede, com as roupas todas encharcadas. – Obrigaram-me a limpar as casas de banho, incluindo as femininas, como a da Murta Queixosa. E o pior é que ela passou o tempo todo a fazer sugestões nada próprias para a minha idade. Que nojo! – Concluiu, com um ar completamente repugnado.

-- Eu não tive mais sorte que tu. Tive que polir os troféus e as taças todas. – Disse o outro moreno, mostrando as mãos todas sujas.

-- Desculpa James… A ideia do feitiço foi minha, e por causa disso passaste o teu aniversário em detenção…

-- Não tem mal. Valeu a pena. Mesmo com o dobro do tamanho, o nariz dela não conseguiu ficar tão grande como o do Ranhoso. – Respondeu James, com um sorriso maroto, fazendo o amigo rir.

-- Então eu tenho uma prenda para ti. – Anunciou Sirius, tirando algo da capa. – Isto são espelhos, mas não são uns espelhos normais. Tu ficas com um, e eu com o outro. Quando quiseres falar comigo só precisas de dizer o meu nome e eu apareço do outro lado do espelho. Assim pudemos conversar quando estivermos de castigo em salas diferentes.

James deu um enorme sorriso, que foi logo correspondido por Sirius. Aquele presente certamente iria ter muita utilidade…

**James Potter **estava destinado a ter amigos para a eternidade.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1974 – **_14 anos._

-- Minerva, hoje está ainda mais irresistível do que nos outros dias. Se eu fosse mais velho, não me escapava!

-- MR. POTTER! Que confianças são essas?! Mostre respeito pela minha pessoa! – Ralhou McGonagall, com a cor dos lábios perigosamente a desaparecer.

-- Ah professora… Hoje estou um ano mais velho. Podemos deixarmo-nos de formalidades.

-- Isto é uma questão de educação e não de formalidade. Já ouviu falar disso, não já?

-- Tenho uma vaga ideia… Mas pensei que ser o aluno favorito trazia algum benefício. – Respondeu James num tom falso de Anjinho, fazendo com que um Sirius indignado lhe batesse na cabeça. – Au! Ok, o segundo favorito… – Bufou James.

-- Digam lá o que querem vocês os dois. Eu tenho mais aulas a seguir para dar.

Depois de obterem o que queriam da professora, Sirius e James foram encontrar-se com Remus e Peter num canto mais escondido do corredor.

-- Conseguiram a autorização? – Perguntou Peter, com um olhar ansioso.

-- Claro que sim. Afinal de contas, ela adora-nos. – Respondeu Sirius, convencido.

Remus assistia à conversa com um olhar culpado. – Vocês não têm que fazer isso. Tornarem-se animagos ilegais é muito arriscado, e os livros da Secção Restrita da biblioteca podem nem dizer os passos que é preciso seguir para se conseguir ser um.

-- Se não disserem, procuramos noutro lugar. E não fazemos isto por obrigação. Nós queremos ser animagos. E vamos conseguir. – Disse James confiante. – Vamos tornar esse problemazinho peludo numa coisa mais animada.

-- James pára de dizer isso! As pessoas estão sempre e perguntar-me pelo coelho.

**James Potter **estava destinado a realizar grandes feitos.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1977 – **_17 anos._

James descia as escadas do dormitório masculino em direcção à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, onde decorria uma festa em sua homenagem. Afinal não era todos os dias que se atingia a idade adulta.

-- Parabéns Jay… – Disse Lily, com um grande sorriso, envolvendo o namorado num abraço apertado. Bastava um simples abraço de James para se sentir confortável e segura. – Vamos até ao sofá para eu te dar o teu presente.

-- Num sofá público? E eu a pensar que eras das tímidas. Esperava mais sensatez da monitora chefe.

A ruiva limitou-se a dar-lhe uma palmada no braço e arrastou-o para o sofá. Já estava habituada às constantes piadas de James.

Quando se sentaram num dos muitos sofás, num canto da sala, Lily tirou da capa um caderno castanho, e com ar decidido ofereceu-o a James. – Isto é uma espécie de diário que eu uso desde o 6º ano. E eu queria que o lesses e ficasses com ele. De preferência, longe do Sirius! – Completou, com um sorriso tímido.

-- Lil… Isso é tipo… Pessoal…? Eu não sei se estou preparado para… Hmm… Ter conhecimentos tão profundos sobre a mente feminina. E tenho medo do que possa encontrar aí. – Admitiu o moreno, sem saber o que dizer.

Lily riu-se. Não é costume ver James Potter com incertezas. – Não tens razões para ter medo Jay. Nessa altura eu já não falava com o Snape. Mas talvez seja melhor não prestares muita atenção às primeiras páginas. Eu nem sempre te achei encantador.

-- Obrigado pela confiança ruivinha. – Sussurrou James, fazendo-lhe festas carinhosas na cara e, aproximando-se mais de perto, depositou-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

-- Arranjem um quarto! Há criancinhas indefesas a ver estas vergonhas. – Interrompeu Sirius, atirando-se para o sofá no meio dos dois, e despenteando o cabelo a ambos.

-- Pads… A única criança aqui és tu. E és tudo menos indefeso. – Retorquiu James, ainda chateado pelo sentido de oportunidade do amigo.

Sirius exibiu um sorriso malicioso e sonhador. - Eu sei Prongs…

Remus, juntamente com Peter, Alice e Marlene aproximaram-se deles, e Marlene adiantou-se a dar os parabéns ao aniversariante.

-- Ohh…! O meu Jamie está tão crescido…! Estarei eu aqui a ver uma barba a crescer? Han? Que fofo! – Brincou Lene, saltando para o colo do moreno e apertando-lhe as bochechas com mais força do que a que devia ser utilizada nestas situações.

-- Áh áh áh! Que engraçadinha… – Murmurou James, passando as mãos pela cara, e fazendo um beicinho digno de uma garoto de 5 anos, que arrancou gargalhadas de todos.

-- James já és oficialmente um adulto! – Exclamou Alice animadamente.

-- Já podes aparatar! – Falou Peter com entusiasmo.

-- Já tens idade para ter juízo… – Aconselhou Remus, ao que Sirius fez uma enorme careta.

-- Já tens idade é para beber! – Disse Sirius, desarrumando-lhe ainda mais os cabelos.

-- E já tenho idade para casar.

**James Potter **estava destinado a casar com Lily Evans.

* * *

**x 27 de Março de 1981 – **_21 anos._

-- Já chega por hoje, certo Harry? Felizmente o papá só faz anos uma vez por ano, porque senão tínhamos a cozinha sempre cheia de bolo de chocolate. – Brincou Lily, beijando levemente o nariz do filho e tentando inutilmente pentear-lhe os cabelos molhados. Harry olhava-a com um sorriso divertido, muito parecido com o do pai.

Com a situação de guerra que se vivia, James não pode celebrar o seu aniversário com grandes festividades. Remus e Peter infelizmente não tinham podido comparecer, por isso apenas festejou com Lily, Harry, Sirius e um enorme bolo de chocolate. Contudo, juntar um Sirius Black ansioso por dar umas boas gargalhas e um bebé que não tem medo de sujar as mãos em bolo, nem sempre é a melhor ideia. Sem que James e Lily notassem, Sirius tinha dado a Harry indicações bastante directas de como iniciar uma guerra de bolo. E Harry mostrou-se à altura do desafio. A prova disso era o estado em que a cozinha estava.

-- Ele é super inteligente! Em menos de um minuto percebeu logo o que tinha de fazer! De certeza que ele é filho do Prongs? Parece meu! – Gozou Sirius, mexendo no cabelo de Harry duma maneira afectuosa. Poderiam existir muitas dúvidas no mundo, mas nenhuma delas seria sobre o pai de Harry. Ele e James eram iguais, com excepção dos olhos.

-- Eu sabia que não te devíamos ter convidado para padrinho. – Disse Lily, deitando-lhe a língua de fora e entregando o filho para o colo do pai.

Harry imediatamente abriu os braços para James, encostando a cabeça no seu peito e levando um dos seus pequeninos dedos à boca.

Lily achava que já tinha visto muitas imagens bonitas na vida. Até ver o marido pegar no filho pela primeira vez. Era simplesmente adorável ver a maneira como Harry ria ao brincar com o pai, ou como James olhava para Harry, cheio de orgulho e amor.

Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, James continuava na mesma. O seu rosto bonito ainda tinha aquele ar jovial. Os seus olhos continuavam com o brilho maroto. O seu sorriso ainda era cativante.

Apenas uma coisa mudou.

O peso sobre os seus ombros tinha aumentado consideravelmente. No entanto, na idade de vinte e um anos, ele já era melhor pai e marido do que muitos alguma vez viriam a ser.

-- Tentem portar-se bem, enquanto eu arrumo a cozinha. E nada de mais ideias inovadoras Mr. Black. – Ralhou Lily antes de sair do quarto, tentando manter um ar sério, mas falhando miseravelmente.

-- Correu melhor do que eu esperava. Se fosse nos tempos de Hogwarts não escapávamos sem detenção.

-- Eu sei. Acho que temos sido más influências para ela. – Respondeu James com um sorriso, enquanto beijava a testa de Harry.

O amigo riu-se e sentou-se no chão, pegando em alguns brinquedos espalhados e observando o quarto em sua volta. O quarto do afilhado era pintado num bonito tom de azul claro e tinha aquele cheiro característico que os bebés têm. Sirius sempre achou que aquele sítio era acolhedor e lhe transmitia uma incrível sensação de paz.

-- Como vão as coisas na Ordem? – Questionou James, ao mesmo tempo que se sentava também no chão. Continuava com o filho ao colo, fazendo-lhe festas nas costas. Harry começava já a fechar os olhos, embalado pela voz do pai.

-- Não muito bem… A morte dos Prewett deixou todos ainda mais assustados.

-- Imagino que sim… Eles eram óptimos Aurores e não conseguiram escapar. E eu tive a sorte de escapar duas vezes…

-- Não digas idiotices Prongs. Tu és tão bom como eles eram. São coisas do destino ou lá o que o Moony lhes chama. Não fiques preocupado. – Disse Sirius com um sorriso, mas também com um olhar triste que o denunciava. Como não ficar preocupado, quando havia noites em que ele próprio não conseguia dormir?

-- Eu não estou Pads. Eu sei que isto pode soar… _Estúpido_… Mas é verdade. Quer dizer, eu vou ter imensa pena se não conseguir ver o Harry crescer… Mas eu sei que se me acontecer alguma coisa, eu vou morrer feliz.

Sirius tinha largado um hipógrifo de peluche e encarava James com os seus olhos azuis brilhando de fúria. – Pára com isso! Que porra de conversa é esta James?! Desde quando é que és uma pessoa de desistir?

-- Não estou a desistir de nada Padfoot. Eu vou lutar. Sempre. Pelo Harry, pela Lily, por ti e pelo resto do Marauders. Mas, se me acontecer alguma coisa, vou morrer a saber que cumpri todos os meus sonhos. Ganhei taças para a minha equipa, fui Capitão de Quidditch, Chefe de Turma, conheci a Lily, quebrei o recorde de castigos, irritei a Lily, estive no gabinete do Director logo na primeira semana do primeiro ano, consegui com que a McGonagall me piscasse o olho uma vez, fiz coisas ilegais que me podiam levar a Azkaban, corri perigos, fiz amigos, diverti-me, consegui sair com a Lily, quebrei regras, ajudei a escrever um mapa que vai ajudar outros alunos a quebrarem regras, acabei o último ano de Hogwarts com notas excelentes, casei e tive um filho… O que implica a parte de _fazer o filho_ e que também é boa. E além disso… – Concluiu James, com o ar mais determinado que o amigo alguma vez lhe tinha visto. – O Harry vai ficar bem. Porque tem um padrinho como tu.

Sirius não conseguiu responder. Por algum motivo a sua voz tinha ficado presa na garganta.

**James Potter **estava destinado a ser um herói.

**xxx**

_Em memória de James Potter._

_1960-1981_

* * *

**N/As: **Primeiro que tudo… PARABÉNS JAMES! :)

Somos duas amigas portuguesas (se tiverem alguma duvida com o vocabulário não tenham problemas em perguntar ;)) e decidimos que o dia de hoje não podia ser ignorado. Para quem não sabe ou ainda não leu o sétimo livro do Harry Potter, hoje, dia 27 de Março, foi o dia em que o James nasceu. Então, não podíamos deixar de comemorar os anos de um dos melhores marotos e personagens de sempre!

A ideia que queríamos passar com esta fic, foi a forma de como o James marcou a vida de cada pessoa que conheceu de uma maneira especial. Ou seja, em como ele fez a diferença.

Esperemos que tenham gostado. Esta não foi a primeira fic que escrevemos, mas foi a primeira que tivemos coragem de postar.

Então uma review a dizer o que acharam seria óptimo, por favor! E hoje ainda por cima é um dia especial… ;)

Se alguém tiver interessado em ver a capa da fic, pode encontrá-la no nosso perfil.

**Beijos grandes! xxx**


End file.
